


For the sake of a Perfect Future

by HolyEmpress



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyEmpress/pseuds/HolyEmpress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>STRIDE GATE SPOILERS _ An exploration of Kai's dream during the climatic event of this season. Mostly character analysis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the sake of a Perfect Future

It’s early morning. 

The sun rising through the baywindow - the curtains had been raised, by someone else, already awake - had been enough to pull you out of your dreams gently, like a soft kiss of the warm rays, and, like every morning nowadays, you feel at ease with yourself. The day seems beautiful ; your appartment offers the best view on the eiffel tower, perhaps the only sight that can make you want to go outside of your nice home. The buzzing life, a few floors under you is enough to make you wish for new adventures, for an exciting walk in Paris.

And another sight pleases your eyes - the advantage of a big, open loft was to never lose track of him - when you catch your boyfriend sitted at the breakfast’s table with fresh croissants and a cup of hot chocolate in his hands. 

_ You’re satisfied with this. _

Soon enough, your cat starts purring on your lap - and you stroke its fur absent-mindedly, there’s no rush, no pressure for you anymore, as you check the latest texts on your phone. There’s a few good mornings the moment some people notice you’re online - no matter how unresponsive you could be to those, sometimes, they kept coming back. People were thinking of you all over the globe, sending their thoughts to you from small dorms in the USA to lively cardshops in Japan. You also check snapchat and pictures of your younger sister pop up - it’s the usual routine of cardfight pictures, of friends, silly stuff she wanted to show you

It was always a little lonely before your parents had her - having a big family was something that made you feel whole, and you could understand Taishi’s love for his so much be.tter thanks to this.

_ You never had to feel alone anymore. _

Said Taishi who was getting a bit impatient - adding ten minutes on top of what must have been a two hours wait already was a little much to ask, so you make an effort to get out of your blanket nest and meet him in the kitchen corner. Overlord follows in your track, taking its spot next to the two other bowls of cat food - Kaiser and Ace were probably roaming around somewhere else.

You lean forward to kiss his forehead.

  * \- Care to say hello, sleepyhead? he asks, smiling brightly.
  * \- Hi, you whisper back.



You were always taken aback by his charm - which was a bit ironic, considering you hadn’t been the one to long for someone to notice you for all of your highschool life as Kai “iddle mind” Toshiki wasn’t paying attention. 

Noticing Taishi had taken some time - maybe because he was indeed your bestfriend, and that’d you would have never imagined yourself to be deserving of him at all, expecting someone better to come sway him and lead him into a perfect life.

_ But you weren’t so bad yourself, after all. _

  * \- Last night must have tired you out. I’m sorry, love. 



You blink a few times.

Somehow, the memories of it aren’t there - and yet, there must have been something, but you fail to remember.

  * \- But I still can believe my favorite band came to Paris _and_ you got from row seats ! It’s a bit different from cardfighting saturday, but… aaah, the concert was really the best !



You observe Taishi’s reaction - the hand motions, the excited recollection, talking endlessly about little details you’d completly forgotten about. Off course, you’d gotten him front row seats.  _ It was important to show him you cared.  _

You’d grown out of your bad habits - though you loved to get lost and obsessed with things, you never forgot others,  and your love was welcome, always.  

It was easy to imagine how you could have turned out wrong, without the support of your friends and family, who always appreciated your efforts, and efforts was,  _ really,  _ all it took for you to overcome difficulties. If it hadn’t been for your love of vanguard, you’d probably have lead a somewhat quieter life,  just has nice if only a little less fancy, but your peculiarities had turned out to be an advantage. 

Your mom kept saying that the best thing about her son  _ was his ability to love boundlessly and even further. _

\- We can do it again whenever you want, you answer, just to add a little fuel to Taishi’s fire and make sure he would keep talking for another ten minutes or so.

\- I think I’m good for a few weeks of quiet nights. I want you to teach me to cook something new soon… I’m starting to miss my private lessons, you know?

He winks - you turn red instantaneously.

You took your boyfriend status very seriously - though it was still awkward to be intimate with someone. You’d desired it a few times in your youth, but it wasn’t really you, to settle with somebody without being sure you were in love. If it had to happen - somehow, anyhow, you wanted to bring something into their lives, just like Taishi brought sunshine in yours.

_ Some people only used others to fill their inner void, but you weren’t like this, you were  _ **_whole_ ** _. _

  * \- It’s nice, you whisper for yourself.


  * \- What is? Taishi picks up, and asks calmly. Everything.



 

It’s the good answer. 

_ In this world, you did nothing wrong.  _

 


End file.
